Talk:Sram
Archive: Archive 1 Cosmetic changes I hope no one minds I'm making a lot of small changes (Easy difficulty; to Easy: uses..) 80.178.74.225 05:48, 17 April 2007 (UTC) No Knowledge of Srams at all I absolutely abhor most of the descriptions of spells in this article. Since when should a Sram not level Deviousness to 6? Or Lethal Trap to 5? With the 1.20 update, a Sram must absolutely level up as many of these particular types of spells as possible. The person who is "strongly advising" against leveling these spells has no knowledge of how to play a Sram at all. Someone needs to go through and redo every single spell and "suggestion" in it. I see now why so many Srams that read through here are weak and ill advised. >=[ :I basically agree. Spell descriptions should be neutral (mostly technical, maybe some global strategy notes). Advising (or note) their use and levelling is build-dependant. Feel free to remove non-neutral info from the spell pages. We are currently updating all class spell characteristics to 1.20, but comments are left as notes even if obsolete. Time for spell overhaul has yet to come. --Lirielle 21:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Useless guides What's with the intelligence and chance builds? They have to be the most useless guides here. Put them up for deletion. :Some people enjoy the challenge of an unusual and difficult (or nearly impossible) build. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:07, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Notes from Page Some Notes from the page: Notes * Traps are very difficult to play correctly, especially at early levels. Enemies have a high probability of knowing where the trap is and going around it. The AI (artificial intelligence) also seems to weight this against the additional distance required to move around the trap and get to you. If you would be in range to attack even if they went around, they will usually go through the trap to get to you. If you would not be, they will usually go around. The AI also weights the furthest (third range) tile from the center of the trap as the least unfavorable, and will often go around the center of the trap while still hitting the outside square. * For team play a Sram's strategy must change drastically. Traps can damage teammates as well as the summoned creatures of teammates. The Sram player should use the Square Highlight feature located above the Initiative line to warn teammates of traps and Invisibility. (Summoned creatures, however, are always in danger of running into a trap.) Spells like Location (Spell) will display the location of traps to party members – but only when party members are within one square of the caster. Jinx Spell Does anyone know anything further about the Jinx spell mentioned here? http://www.dofus.com/en/mmorpg/news/4383-dofus-1-27-21st-spell.html#t4383 Should we add it to the list of spells? - nFriedly 01:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Not until it is released. --Lirielle 01:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think we should, just for the simple fact that people can finally see something on the wiki that is hopeful for srams... we have been nurfed too many times lol (The One The Only THUNDER! 06:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC)) :::Yes, Jinx is class Sram special spell. I actually added it once, but then I notice that it got deleted because it was 1.27 beta information, not released in norm. one yet. EisttekcirCZ 11:45, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Dopple General strategy is as follows: The number one tip is to use Location (Spell) if the Dopple becomes invisible. It's not odd that the dopple knows where you are: almost all monsters can see through Invisibility to some extent. You can also control the Dopple's movement by using Mass Traps. The AI will avoid triggering traps in most cases. Sram Dopples are not hard to defeat, just control their movement with traps. The trick here is to not let them get at close range with you; level 80 and 100 Dopples can use hard hitting close range spells, so it is wise to keep your distance. Do not get too close to them, as you'll most likely get yourself killed. Unless you can deal +500 per turn when close, then thats a whole different story. You can also use Fishing Bow with 8 ap for easy kills, if you have bow skill that is. Ridiculous trap size claims I'm not sure exactly which update is responsible, but... * Tricky Trap - Sets a trap of size 7 * Mass Trap - Sets a trap of size 8 * Poisoned Trap - Sets a trap of size 9 * Paralyzing Trap - Sets a trap of size 10 * Trap of Silence - Sets a trap of size 11 * Repelling Trap - Sets a trap of size 12 * Lethal Trap - Sets a trap of size 13 anyone else notice a (bizarre) pattern? :P anyway, the information is, of course, completely wrong. - Telkoth (talk)